conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
LGBT rights in Isokyria
Lesbian, gay, bisexual, and transgender rights in Isokyria are the poorest in the developed world. Throughout Isokyria's history, homosexuality has been illegal though the penalty for it has varied. Until 1950, anyone engaging in homosexual activity would be imprisoned indefinitely. This was changed to an involuntary commitment to a mental institution based on the belief by the Nororist government that homosexuality is a mental disorder despite objections by medical professionals. Imprisonment, however, may still be used for certain cases. Homosexuals and transgender people are not allowed to openly express their identity without drawing attention from the authorities. Homosexuals are not allowed to serve in the military and engaging in homosexual activity while serving can result in a dishonorable discharge in addition to the aforementioned penalties. Discrimination against LGBT persons by both the government and private citizens is legal nationwide. The country is consistently ranked as one of the worst places for a gay, lesbian, bisexual, or transgender person to live. Global attention has been brought to Isokyria's treatment of LGBT persons, especially in recent times. In 2014, Canada proposed economic sanctions be brought against Isokyria for its "Horrific" human rights record but this proposal was eventually dropped. Other western nations have applied pressure on Isokyria to reform its policies towards LGBT persons. Social attitudes among Isokyrians towards homosexuality is difficult to assess. The younger generations seem to be more accepting of LGBT individuals but openly expressing support for gay and lesbian causes is suppressed by the state. There are very few support groups in Isokyria and they usually are forced to keep a low-profile. The U.S. State Department warns LGBT people visiting Isokyria: "While Isokyrians themselves are more or less ambivalent towards homosexuality, the government is less tolerant and will likely detain or even imprison you for openly expressing your sexuality. It is extremely unadvised to engage in public displays of affection when touring in Isokyria." Chairman Alexander White upon taking office in 2009 said his government would review the medical system's treatment of homosexual persons but denied any widespread persecution against them was taking place. History Homosexuality has never been legal during Isokyria's five hundred-year history. The British colonial government took a lax approach to the enforcement of anti-sodomy laws. After Isokyrian independence, the short-lived Republic of Isokyria kept the anti-sodomy laws on the books but did not enforce them. It was not until the Nororists took control in 1938 did homosexuality become harshly criminalized. Current situation In a 2015 list ranking developed countries by their acceptance of LGBT individuals, the listed Isokyria 49th out of 49 countries. Gay rights As of now, LGBT persons lack most rights that other gays and lesbians are guaranteed to in other countries. Homosexual activity between men is punishable by imprisonment and involuntary commitment. Homosexual activity between women legally carries the same penalty but is enforced less rigorously than male-male activity. Homosexuals are technically not allowed to serve in the military however the Ministry of Defence does not employ any sort of test for determine if one is gay or lesbian before enlisting. If one comes out while in service or is caught engaging in homosexual activity, it typically results in an immediate dishonorable discharge. Discrimination against gays and lesbians by both private citizens and the government is legal nationwide. An employer may terminate an individual if they suspect they are gay at anytime and the government may deny services to LGBT people. The latter has been criticized particularly harshly by other nations. Marriage and adoption rights are not available to gay and lesbian couples. Attacks on individuals motivated by their sexuality ("gay bashing") are considered hate crimes and are prosecuted as such in Isokyria. Transgender rights Transgender people are not allowed to legally change their gender and gender dysphoria is treated as a mental illness in the same fashion as homosexuality is. Criticism Isokyria's treatment of LGBT individuals has drawn large amounts of negative attention and has been harshly condemned as "barbaric and backwards". In 2016, a petition created with the US government's We the People service entitled "Demanding the United States formally cease relations with Isokyria due to its policy towards LGBTQ+ people" received 321,000 signatures, well above the 150,000 threshold required for a response. The White House issued a statement explaining that while it finds Isokyria's LGBT rights record "Abhorrent" it would "Not be in either country's interest to halt relations." Category:Isokyria